The Song
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: The day of the torney finals in Moscow; Kai's looking to extract revenge on a man who ruined his family.


Alright, hi all, me again. Once more I hit with a song fic, so introducing - "The Song".   
  
Anyway, the fic tells about Kai's troubled past, what happened to his parents and the revenge which, he hopes, will bring him the peace of mind.  
  
The story takes place at BBA Torney finals in Moscow. A few changes that I made - Kai ran away from the Abbey NOT beause of Black Dranzer accident, he didn't switch teams and go back to Demolition Boys and Voltaire did not offer him Black Dranzer during the games.  
  
The story's told from Max's POV. What else... Ah, the names. It's Takao for Tyson, Kiyouju for Keeny, Mao for Maria, Vitaly for Tala and Sergey for Spencer.  
  
The song used here is named "The City" and is originally in Russian and is being preformed by Boris "BG" Grebenshikov. Yours truly translated it to English. Applause, please. Thank you.   
  
Warning: PG 13 for violence and strong language.  
  
I don't own anything, don't shoot me.  
  
Any reviews are welcomed.  
  
God bless!  
  
THE SONG.  
  
December 17 2003 -Tverskaya street/Intourist Hotel - Moscow, Russia  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
It all started with a song. Not even a song, a melody. A slow, gentle melody I started to whistle as we strode down the Tverskaya street.   
  
The championship finals between us and the Demolition Boys were scheduled for tomorrow night so we've decided to follow Mr. Dickenson's advice to take a break from the grueling training routine and rest instead. So that's what Takao, Rei, Kai, Kiyouju and me were doing all day, resting and exploring the megapolis of Moscow, Kai being the guide of course - not the most hospitable one, but then again, it was Kai.  
  
And it was Kai who suddenly stopped dead on his tracks (Takao bumped into his back but he barely even noticed it) and turned to me. The look on his face... it was scary. I don't mean "scary" as in angry; it was bewildered,frightened, pained - and thus I got scared. After all, I'll repeat myself, it was Kai, who rarely showed any emotions at all, and when he did those emotions would be either sarcasm or anger. Yet now he looked completely shaken as he stared at me with his eyes wide open.  
  
I stopped whistling.  
  
"What?"  
  
A second later Kai was on me, his fingers digging into my shoulders - it hurt even though I was wearing a thick jacket. The others stared at him in shock.  
  
"Where... did you... hear it from?" Kai rasped.  
  
"What? Ah, this..." I could not understand why he would get bent out of shape because of a mere song I heard my Mom humming to herself a few days back. However, Kai would not even let me answer.  
  
"Don't you ever... ever..."  
  
He did not finish. Shoving me aside so hard I tripped and nearly fell, Kai turned around and ran across the traffic, ignoring the drivers cursing and blaring horns. Before anyone of us could call after him he disappeared in the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai didn't return util late at night. Kiyouju and Takao were soundly asleep in the hotel room next to that I was sharing with Rei. According by the deep, quiet breath coming from his side of the room, he was asleep as well. They were all worried about Kai, but not too much - it was not the first time he'd leave us and go wander somewhere on his own. I, however, stayed awake thinking about what caused him to snap today. A song, a mere song and it made him look like he have just seen the ghost who then went on to kick him in the balls. Alright, so Kai has always been a bit strange, but...  
  
The enterance door opened with a slight creak and then there were quiet, barely audible footsteps towards Kai's room. I looked at the glowing screen of my wrist watch. Two a.m. At last. I sighed with releif, pulled the blanket up to my chin and cuddled into a ball, hoping to catch up some sleep, but still sleep wouldn't come. I spent like ten minutes twisting and turning and then I heard something that made me sit up in the bed. Music.  
  
The song.  
  
The same song I was whistling today and that made Kai tick. A guitar and a male voice - it was probably being played on a music center Kai had in his room. The song came to an end, then started over again. And again. Man, Kai definitely was not okay.   
  
I got up from the bed and walked into the corridor, then stopped, hesitating. Guess walking in and starting asking him what was wrong with him, why would he run away and then return and start listening to music in the middle of the night meant risking my butt since Kai, with his hot temper, would kick me out on it in no time...   
  
And then I heard something else, which made my skin crawl. Could it be...? Kai? Kai was...? I opened the door and walked into his room.  
  
The only illumination was the dim bedside lamp. Kai was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his back to me and facing the desk with the music center standing on it. He was still wearing his street clothes except for the jacket which was lying in a dark heap on the floor. Kai was hugging himself by the shoulders as his body rocked gently back and forth to the quiet melody streaming from the vollumes.  
  
He was crying.  
  
I stood there in silence for a while, confused and having no idea what to do or say, then, "Kai? You okay?" I knew it was a dumb thing to ask since he was definitely everything but okay, but couldn't think of anything better.  
  
Kai's back stiffened. Without turning around he said,   
  
"Max, go to sleep."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go to sleep I said. Leave me alone."  
  
"But you su - "  
  
This time he turned to me and his eyes were burning with rage.  
  
"Max," he hissed. "Get the fuck out of here! Leave me alone before I ki... kill... before I..."  
  
Seizure disfigured his face as he choke on the word "kill". His fingers clawed the blanket as a groan escaped his lips. I shuddered - it was not a groan, more like a primal growl, a growl of a wounded animal. With his teeth clenched, fists tightened and eyes shut Kai was fighting with all of his streinght to hold back the sobs ready to burst out. A tear slipped from underneath his eyelid, then another one, but finally he regained control on himself and looked at me.  
  
"You had to bring it up, Max? You had to remind me...?" Kai cut himself in the middle of the phrase, then asked. "Where did you hear it from, anyway?"  
  
"My Mom is working on it, " I shrugged, wondering what exactly I reminded him of by whistling this song. " Making a research for the Center in New York. Her friends from the local BBA branch translated it for her. She says it tells about ancient bit beasts. Where did you get the CD from? And why are you listening to this song if it upsets you so much?." I didn't add and ask why it upset him in the first place. Better not to push things, especially with Kai.   
  
"Take a wild guess, genius.", he snorted. "Went down to the music store and bought it. And tell your Mom not to get excited over the song too much. It tells about Cherubs, not bit beasts."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Cherubs?"  
  
"Ah yes, I forgot, you're Shinto. Cherubs, sort of like good spirits or angels. The song's about Heavenly Jerusalem as described in Bible. Trust me on this one, I know."  
  
He went quiet, resting his chin on his palms and staring blinklessly into space. After a few minutes of silence I thought I finally got his hint and turned around to return to my room. I was already in the doorway when Kai broke the silence.  
  
"My Mom used to sing it to me when I wouldn't sleep." he said quietly.  
  
Kai have never, ever talked to us about his parents. We knew Kiyouju's folks were running a noodle store, Takao's were archeologists and always away, digging stuff in Egypt or Mexico or Brazil, whatever; mine were divorced, with Dad working in the hobby shop and Mom training the All Starz and doing reseraches for New York's Beyblade Center (luckely for me she was in Moscow now along with her team to watch us battle Demolition Boys, so I got to spend a few days with her), and Rei once told us his parents were killed in a shootout when their village became the battlefeild for Afgani guerrilas and soldiers of People's Respublic of China; it happened barely a few months after he was born. But it was the first time Kai have mentioned someone of his folks.  
  
All of a sudden I realized he was crying again. Burying his face in his hand, Kai balled the other one into a fist and was viciously slamming it against the bed. I got closer in an affort to comfort him, and then, between the sobs and whimpers he breathed it out:  
  
"His daughter. His own daughter. Bastard. He fucking did it. His own daughter."   
  
"What?"  
  
Kai stopped crying, raised his head and looked me in the eyes... hesitated... and then motioned me to sit down next to him.  
  
* * *  
  
April 7 1994 - Hiwatari's flat - Moscow, Russia  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The hitman stopped in front of the door, checked his gun and attached a silencer to the barrel. He then pulled a black mask from his jeans' backpocket and put it on. Alright. Go in. Burn the Jap. Take the folder with papers and discets, which shall be found inside the desk in Jap's cabinet. Take the money and his wife's jewelery and ravage the apartment to make it look like a robbery .Then flee. His wife and kid wouldn't be home for another hour so time's not a problem.  
  
The files were to be passed to a bone-thin and creepy dude named Boris, but it was not him who wanted them. Two days ago the hitman was taken to Barvicha, a small, village-like Moscow suburban famous for it's luxorious villas and mansions, which served vacation residences for wealthy businessmen, politicians and such. In one of those villas he stood before a graying, chubby man in his fifties whom he recognized as Voltaire Grobowski, one of post-Communist Russia's first industrialists and probably the most successful one.   
  
Surrounded by two corp-haired, bull-like and menacing-looking bodyguards that kept eyeballing the hitman since he entered the room and with that Boris by his side, Voltaire told him what he wanted to be done. The prise would be a hundred thousand American dollars. Fail and you'll spend 24 hours in a pleasant company of the iron plugged in and placed on your belly, but before you'll have your eyes gouged out, your dick and tongue cut off and your arms and legs broken. Good luck.  
  
The guy Voltaire wanted to dispose of was his own son-in-law, Hiwatari Danjuro. The hitman had no fucking idea which was the dude's given name and which was his surname, but he couldn't care less. Neither did he care what were the files he had to pass to Voltaire through Boris or what that Hiwa-whatever did to piss his father-in-law bad enough for him to want him dead. He just wanted to get the job done, collect the cash and never see Grobowski again. The guy scared the hitman shitless.  
  
Okay, it's time to boogie. The hitman rang the door bell and waited. Form the inside he heard footsteps and an acsented male voice asked,  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
"A package for Svetlana... er... Hiwatari," he lied, thinking fuck those Japs and our girls who adopt their jawbreaking names.  
  
"She's still at work," said the guy but still opened the door.   
  
As he did, the hitman kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down, forced himself inside the flat and shut the door. But before he could aim a gun at Hiwatari dude writhing on the foor, the Jap sept his feet from the rear and the hitman went down. He was caught off guard, he though a small, thin Japanese with a round boyish face, accurate glasses and a snow-white shirt would be an easy prey, yet now Hiwatari was on him, trying to wrestle the gun away. They were rolling on the floor, knocking the furniture down.  
  
The hitman thought, this asshole calls for help and I'm in trouble. The neighbours probably heard us by now. In desperation, he threw his knee forward and hit the Jap in the balls.Hiwatari let out a hiss and realeased him. Wasting no time the hitman sat up and shot him through the temple, then again through the chest.  
  
He got up. Shit, it was close. He nearly blew it. Now to get the files, money and trinkets, do a litte Woodstock on the flat and move out. The hitman followed to Hiwatari's cabinet, took the folder from the desk and stuffed it into his backapack. Done. His next stop was the bedroom, where he emptied Svetlana Hiwatari's jewelery casket. Good. Now, where does this slit-eyed pisshead keep his wallet? The hitman decided to go back and check the corpse's pockets. He walked back into the salon and...   
  
"Honey, we're ho- Oh my God...."  
  
Standing in the door was a tall dark-haired woman, no older than twenty-five. She was holding the hand of a small boy, about six years old. Both of them were frozen on the place, staring in shock at the proned and bloodied body lying on the floor. The woman moved her sight to the hitman.  
  
She was about to scream.  
  
Driven by instinct, he drew the gun again and emptied it in her, turning her around and dropping near the corpse of her husband. The boy yelped and crouched over his parents, pulling them by the hands and calling after them, but the hitman didn't pay attention. His knees started to shake as his mouth went dry. To hell with this. To hell with all this. He ran past the boy, stormed out of the flat and thirty seconds later he was starting his car's engine.  
  
Ten minutes later he stopped the car on the highway outside Moscow and sat, staring at his shaking hands gripping the steering wheel.He was hardly keeping himself from wetting his jeans. I'm dead, he thought. I killed Grobowski's daughter and now he'll kill me. I'm fucking dead. Forget the hundred grands prise. He had his own skin to save now.   
  
The car sped up and headed down the highway, to the south, away from Moscow.  
  
December 17 2003 -Intourist Hotel - Moscow, Russia  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
" Them dumb asses, my Grandfather and Boris were still looking after him when I ran away from the Abbey," said Kai " Can you believe it? I was six when he murdered my parents and thirteen when I hit the road and they still were trying to hunt the guy down. Seven years, not that I care. All three of those bastarts can burn in hell and kiss my ass on the way."  
  
I was shaken. We thought Kai was cold, arrogant and rude because he enjoyed being cold, arrogant and rude. We thought we knew him... Well, we knew nothing. For a six years old kid it must've been one heck of a trauma. Rei too had his parents killed, but he was a baby then... and it didn't happen in front of his eyes.  
  
"But... your Grandpa must be trying to find this guy to punish him for killing your Mom..." I babbled. Why I was trying to defend Voltaire? I had no idea.  
  
Kai let out a short laugh.  
  
"Max, you're jesting. My dear Grandfather, of all people, caring about someone? The shooter took the files with him, remember? The day they see the light is the day Voltaire, Boris and the whole Biovolt bunch are going to the slammer."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"I'll tell you what. You know, bit beasts were discovered in the late eighties, just when the blading got started. Dad was one of the best bit beast experts in Japan. Nobody could touch him. No-fucking-body. He met Voltaire and Mom while on assignment in Russia. Fell in love with her, married and all. To Voltaire he was a gift sent from Heaven. They worked together and Grandpa was having huge plans for him. But then Dad found out what the bit beasts he was working on were meant for - you know Voltaire's plans, world dominance and shit. He found out he was basicly working for the mob. So Dad got into that old fart's face and told him he can count him out. More than that, he threatened to let the authorities know about what was going on inside Biovolt. He even prepared the files he intended to pass to police. And Voltaire decided to take Dad out."  
  
"And you knew about it all along?"  
  
"Max, I know you're not all that bright, but try using your brain once in a while, will you? You think I'd spend all this time in the Abbey knowing about this shit? I accidently overheard those two talking about the whole thing and a few hours later I packed my stuff and got out of there. I was going to hit the road sooner or later anyway. The Abbey has always been one shitty place, you know."  
  
I nodded, "Yes, I know."  
  
"You know nothing. You do bad at the practise and you spend a night in a cell. You're a few seconds late for the morning roll call and again, to the cell you go. And they don't feed you all day. Plus Boris has a thing for cute little boys if you get my point."  
  
I felt sick.  
  
"You mean he... tried..."  
  
Kai snorted again.  
  
"I said "cute boys", Max. Do I look cute to you? Besides he knew better than mess around with me. If he tried he'd be carrying his dick in his backpocket for the rest of his life."  
  
We both kept quiet for a while. I was too shocked to speak and Kai was seemingly deep in his own thoughts. After a minute or so though, he broke the silence.  
  
"I overheard Dickenson talking with Tyson's father a few days back. Seems like he's trying hard to bring Biovolt down, much liked Dad did. Gathers damaging stuff on them, even got a few of the Abbey kids to testify about Boris doing Michael Jackson on them. In a word, Biovolt's going down, rather soon. Guess we're talking days here. This means Voltaire's going to spend time behind the bars..." he glanced me in the face, his eyes burning. "Well I got a news for them all, Voltaire's not going to jail, not by a long shot. Not before him and I have a little heart-to-heart talk. And you can take my word on this one, before I'm done with him, the bastard will be rolling at my feet begging to let him turn himself in to the cops!"  
  
The fury in Kai's voice left me speechless, intimidated. Capitalising on the moment he shoved a finger into my chest:  
  
"Now Max, listen carefuly. I never told you a bloody thing. If you ever tell a living soul what you heard from me, you know what's going to happen. Your ass will be grass and I'll be the lawnmower. Do we understand each other?"  
  
"We do," I swallowed.  
  
"Pleases me that we do." his voice softened a little. "Now go to sleep. We have a game tonight. You need to rest. Go."  
  
December 17 2003 - Central Bey Arena - Moscow, Russia.  
  
"Yes! Yes! They did it! Ladies and gentlemen... we got ourselves the new BBA World champions, The Bladebreakers!!..."  
  
Overexcited, Jazzman broke into his own version of "We Are The Champions", but very few were listening. The place was going bananas, as fans all over the arena were yelling, chanting, clapping hands. I stood looking around and still trying to accept the fact that yes, we did it, and we are indeed the champions, when a tornado nearly knocked me off my feet. A second later I realized it was not a tornado, but rather Takao, laughing and shouting something in euforia. Soon he was joined by Kiyouju, and Rei, who was still sore from his encounter with Sergey, but refused to stay in the EMT room and, supported by Mao, came out to cheer for Takao during his final battle against Vitaly, and then there were Lee with his White Tigers crew, All Starz and even The Majestics - all came down to celebrate with us.  
  
Not everyone was happy, of course - with a corner of an eye I noticed Voltaire Grobowski getting up and storming out of his booth, accompanied by two bodyguards in black three-piece suits and Boris Balkov in his ever present and ever dumb-looking red shades. According to his lip synching, Voltaire was giving his second-in-command a severe tongue lashing. Near the backstage exit stood Vitaly, with his hands folded on his chest and thoughtfuly observing the raving arena, then shook his head and quietly walked out. Well, for once I really did not care for the feelings of Demolition Boys or Biovolt's leader. Tonight was our night. Night of celebration! I felt Mom's arms cuddle me tight to her, while someone, probably Steven according to the bull-like strenght, was slapping me on the back. I glanced over Mom's shoulder to see Rei wrap his arms around Mao's waist and spin around with her, both of them laughing; Takao, like a rubber ball jumping all over the place; joy and laughter were everywhere and everything was just perfect...  
  
Come to think about it, it was not. Something was missing... No, make it someone. I frowned. Mom leaned over to me.  
  
"Maxie? Anything wrong?"  
  
"No-no," I mumbled, still looking around. "Everything's cool,"  
  
Mr.Dickenson. That's it. He was supposed to be here but for some reason he was not. Okay, no big deal...  
  
No. It was not Mr.Dickenson's absence that worried me. It was someone else. It was...  
  
"Kai!!!"  
  
And a second later people in the arena were deafened by a thundering, furious cry. Cry of Kai's Fire Phoenix, Dranzer. Right afterwords shots were fired and again Dranzer cried out in rage.  
  
People were screaming in fear; some rushed to the gates. Thousands of heads were turning wildly all over the arena, trying to understand what was going on and where... But Rei seemed to be the first to determine it. He cocked his head sideways, listening, then said shortly "Parking lot".   
  
Voltaire's black Mercedes' door were opened, and two of his bodyguards and Boris were lying near the car, seemingly uncouncious. Biovolt leader himself sat in snow trying to pull himself away from the monstrosity of Dranzer which spred it's gigantic burning wings above the parking lot. And standing in Dranzer's shadow confronting Voltaire was Kai. Him and the old man were shouting at each other in Russian, so I didn't understand a word. But tranaslation was not needed - Voltaire was begging his grandson to spare his life and Kai was obviously disagreeing with the idea.  
  
"What on Earth...?" whispered Takao behind my back.  
  
"Kai, don't do it! I am your Grandfather!!!" all of a sudden cried Voltaire in broken Japanese.  
  
"You're the bastard who killed my parents! Dranzer, attack!!!"  
  
We were still in the state of shock so we couldn't probably do anything to prevent the bit beast from killing Voltaire, but before he could do so, a black van burst into the scene. Before we knew what was going on, a dozen of masked men in camuflage and heavy boots surrounded Voltaire; acting quick and organized, four of them aimed their riffles at the old man as the other two yanked him on his feet and handcuffed him. The remaining six split in three groups of two, and in a few seconds later Boris and Voltaire's bodyguards underwent the same prodcedure. Their guns were put in a plastic bag and carried into the van. None of the masked guys seemed to be surprised to find three grown men lying knocked in snow, another one on verge of pissing in his pants, a huge fire bird levitating over the parking lot and a bunch of kids looking on.  
  
Two more men stepped out from the venchile. First one was a greying bear of a man dressed in the same camuflage outfit but with no mask; the other one was Mr.Dickenson.  
  
"Er... Hello, boys, " he said, observing the battlefeild and frowing. "I heard you won tonight, my congradulations, but would you please go back inside? And Kai, I'd appreciate if you'd call Dranzer back into your blade."  
  
Kai stood still, blinking, as if not knowing what to do. Voltaire, meanwhile, yelling at the men holding him in Russian. He understood that he wasn't going to be taken out and was now back to his usual bossy attitude. The big guy next to Mr.Dickenson turned to him and barked something. Voltaire's pale face turned red as he hissed, "Dickenson, you son of a bitch! You led the FSS to me?!" As I found out later, FSS stood for Federal Security Service, Russian version of American FBI.  
  
"Indeed I have, my friend," he bowed his head. "I told you I'm going to bring you down and I always keep my word."  
  
Voltaire spat in his direction.  
  
"Charge me. They gotta charge me. If I'm under arrest, what's the charge?"  
  
Mr.Dickenson translated it to the big man next to him. The giant laughed and said something to Voltaire. As he spoke, the Biovolt leader first was smirking, then paled again and his jaw dropped. He began to curse and twitch in the hands of the cops holding him, trying to break free but to no avail. Mr. Dickenson nodded.  
  
"I guess you're satisfied with Colonel Grachenko's answer, Voltaire. You are being charged for carrying and using the unregistrated firearms, for terrorist activities threatening the security of Federal Respublic of Russia, and for forming a conspiracy to carry out a murder of..." he cut himself and threw a short glance at Kai who was still too shocked to move. "Of a certain people you know."  
  
"You cocksucking piece of shit!!!" hollered Voltaire. "How did you find that bastard?! My men spent forever trying to track him down and you..."  
  
"He found us, Voltaire, not the other way around. He knew your cutthroats were after him, but he also knew we're digging under Biovolt. He made a wise decision. You'd go down sooner or later, which meant he'd go down as well, so he decided to screw you before you'd screw him. He turned himself in to the FSS and turned the files to them. Plus he told them in details who ordered the hit, when and where. Guess it leaves both you,Boris Balkov and your other Biovolt friends in a deep, well, you know."  
  
"You'll be sorry," said Voltaire, shaking his head. " You won't prove anything. I want my attorney here, now."  
  
He then went to repeat it in Russian, seemingly, to which Col. Grachenko once again heartly laughed and motioned to his men to stuff Voltaire and the others into the van.  
  
"No!!! Dranzer, attack! KIll him!!!"  
  
Kai let out a desperate yell, realising Voltaire was about to slip away! The bit beat screamed and swung it's menacingly glowing wings.  
  
"Kai, stop it! Go back inside!" shouted Mr.Dickenson, but it was too late. Dranzer was going to unleash it's Fire Arrow on the victum.  
  
Not so fast.  
  
Next to me Takao rushed forward, ripping the launcher off his belt and calling out for Dragoon. Before I could blink, the glowing blue winged reptile was in the air, taking the Fire Arrow, thus saving people below.  
  
The FSS agents aimed their riffles to the sky, but before they could shoot Mr.Dickenson screamed them something in broken Russian, seemingly promosing to take care of the situation himself and turned to us.  
  
"Kai! I said stop it! Don't be a fool! Kai!"  
  
"Kai, are you nuts or something?!" echoed Kiyouju. "What are you doing? You'll go to jail if you kill him!"  
  
But he was not paying any attention.  
  
"Dranzer! Dranzer, I said attack! Attack!!!"  
  
"Driger, stop him!" Rei's white tiger springed into the sky where Dragoon was fighting Dranzer. Finally, I drew a blade launcher too, sending Draciel into battle.   
  
Kai gave us a crazy look, then stared at the sky where our bit beasts were trying to stop his, then towards Voltaire, who was already disappearing inside the van... and rushed towards him. If Dranzer couldn't do the job, he'd do it himself.  
  
"Kai!!!" Takao chased him and was able to grab Kai by the shirt, but a back kick in the gut sent him writhing to the ground.   
  
A second later him and Rei were fencing, using their bare hands instead of rapires. Kiyouju's jaw dropped and so did mine. Even Mr.Dickenson who was hurrying towards them to stop the fight stood in awe, watching. If it was not Matrix, it was something right next door. Kai was attacking, kicking, choping, lashing at Rei with amazing speed; Rei was sidestepping, leaping into the air to avoid the sweeps, crouching and doing splits to let roundhouse kicks fly above his head without hitting the target, blocking punches thrown at him.   
  
"Call him back, Kai!!!" he screamed into the captain's face.  
  
"No!!!" growled Kai.  
  
"Call him back!!!"  
  
"No!!! Get out of my way!!!"  
  
"Call him back!!! Call him back, damn it!!!  
  
"No!!!"  
  
But then a recovered Takao threw himself at Kai's feet, clipping him and dropping face-first into the snow.  
  
"Help me out!" he called, sitting on Kai's legs preventing him from getting up. Kiyouju and I lept at the captain, each pinning one of his arms down. Rei sighed and crouched nearsaid, wincing and rubbing his shoulder. He was clearly hurt and exhausted. A few minutes later the bit beast battle in the sky was over. Dranzer could not overcome the trio of Dragoon, Driger and Draciel and returned to his blade.  
  
And Kai still wouldn't give up his tries to shake us off. His eyes, filled with rage, were concentrated on the black van, which was already starting it's engine.  
  
"Let me go... Let me go! Damn you, let me go!! I must get him!!! I must!!!"  
  
"But Kai, he's going to jail anyway... He'll get his punishment..." I tried to reason with him, but regretted it pretty soon.  
  
"Max. " he hissed, turning his head to me. " You little snotty punk! You've promised not to tell them!"  
  
I felt ashamed, though he was wrong - I did not promise anything and I did not tell his story to the guys. Only to Mom.  
  
The van started to pull off and Kai once again began to thrash around, growling like a wild animal. He was so incredibly strong! Even with Rei's help we were hardly keeping him down, and he still was fighting.  
  
"Shit, think we're losing it," panted Takao.  
  
Kai backhanded Kiyouju, tossing him away, then folded Rei in two with a well-placed punch below the belt...  
  
A slender, gentle hand removed the lock of hair and wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
Somwhere in the sky  
  
There is a city, high and far  
  
Surrounded by the crystal walls  
  
And crowned with a star  
  
"Huh?"   
  
I raised my my eyes. It was Mom. Sitting down next to us and taking Kai's free hand in hers she was was singing that song. The Song.  
  
A garden blossoms there  
  
All flowers, weeds and trees  
  
It serves a home for wonder beings  
  
No one on Earth have seen  
  
A growl died in Kai's throat as he stopped struggling and looked up at her, unable to say a word.  
  
The first one looks just like a golden lion  
  
The other one's an ox with many eyes  
  
The third one's like a flying eagle  
  
Someone's looking at you from the blinding light  
  
Takao and I released Kai. Mom was smiling down at him as the song quietly streamed from her lips.   
  
Above the city gates a bright star softly shines  
  
My little angel, it is yours until the end of time  
  
Love is for faithful hearts and halo is for saints  
  
Explore the garden, have no fear, the star will lead the way  
  
Kai's eyes closed. He laid, limp, allowing Mom's arm to caress hs face and run through his wet hair. A tear rolled down his cheek and burned a hole in snow. But he was not fighting anymore. He was smiling.  
  
"Mama," his lips moved silently. "Mama."  
  
Here you can play with a golden-furred lion  
  
And ride the back of an ox with many eyes  
  
You can fly along with flying eagle  
  
As someone's looking at you from the blinding light...  
  
THE END 


End file.
